


B.F.F.s: Best Freezing Friends

by AmoebaBookworm



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:31:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoebaBookworm/pseuds/AmoebaBookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Jack had been watching the sisters since they were just little kids( me and my imagination<br/>Hope you guys like this!<br/>Happy Easter!</p>
    </blockquote>





	B.F.F.s: Best Freezing Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Jack had been watching the sisters since they were just little kids( me and my imagination  
> Hope you guys like this!  
> Happy Easter!

Elsa woke up, and found Olaf walking around in her bedroom, supposedly decorating it with snow.  
Most people would find waking up and seeing someone in your bedroom disturbing. But this was Olaf, so Elsa didn't mind at all.  
"Oh, Elsa, good morning, it's a wonderful day." Olaf, when turning around and seeing that she was already awake, cheerfully bid her good morning.  
"Good morning, Olaf." She stretched. Yesterday she and Anna had been talking a lot about her wedding with Khristoff, so it was long past midnight before either went to bed.  
Anna was all ribbons and confetti, beautifully decorated cakes and scrumptious delights of all sorts, and Elsa reminded her which guests were coming, what sort of things they should prepare, last of all they discussed about her wedding dress.  
Of course, Elsa would be designing it, Anna insisted on it, but also hastily adding that she would like to add a few touches to the dress and the veil.  
All in all, they had a great time.  
"Hey, Elsa." Olaf broke the short silence.  
"Hmm?" She still felt a bit lazy, sitting up but not ready to get out of bed.  
"I was wondering, do you know this guy whose sitting outside your window? He seems nice, but a little lonely, too."  
"Guy?" Elsa frowned. she dressed herself in a second, and cautiously walked over to Olaf's side. Her room wasn't exactly near the ground, so she was pretty sure it was no gardener or guard.  
She felt the familiar cold tingle in her limbs as she advanced. She could control her freezing powers much better now, only freezing the floor occasionally when irritated by messages from her trading partners afar.  
"There, over there! Oh, he's turned around!" Olaf exclaimed. Elsa froze. If this guy was dangerous, then she had to－  
"Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!"  
"Olaf, no!" But it was too late, Olaf had already opened the window, rushing out onto the balcony. Theoretically she knew that no harm could come to the snowman. But she couldn't stand the thought of him being dismembered or mistreated in any way, so she walked over, cautiously.  
"You can see me?" Elsa hesitated in her steps, hearing the pure joy and incredibility in the man's- no, he sounded more like a boy- voice.  
Why was he so surprised? Who couldn't be seen?  
"Of course!" Olaf replied in his always-so-cheerful-voice. That was one of the fine qualities of Olaf; he was always so happy, so optimistic, it was hard feeling down-hearted around him.  
"Your existence is one of the reasons I exist at all! You're Jack Frost!"  
At that, Elsa walked onto the balcony.  
There she saw Olaf, happily chattering away; and right next to him, was a boy, maybe in his teens, wearing a blue hoodie splashed with snowflakes on the upper part. He had brown pants that looked quite weathered, and in his hand was a wooden stick, which- seemingly strange to Elsa- emitted a cool aura, quite like her freezing powers.  
Jack Frost. She thought about the name.  
"Of course. Jack Frost." As she softly spoke his name, the boy looked over, and stood up when seeing her. He wasn’t much taller than her, maybe about the same height.  
"Hello. I'm Elsa, queen of Arendelle." She curtsied.  
"I'm Jack Frost." He paused, then added:" Guardian of Fun."

According to Jack, he’d already been around for more than several hundred years.  
“But I only became a Guardian for like, maybe several decades?” He remaked, thoughtfully.  
She wondered why he was here. Should she bring it up, or was he going to explain it himself? There was a slight chance that he was here for no particular reason, but Elsa doubted it.  
“I guess you’re wondering why I’m here.” Jack’s voice jolted her back to reality as she realized that she had completely “zoomed out” of their conversation.  
“Well, actually I’ve been wanting to come over for a while, but haven’t found time since you two were like, eight or nine years old.”  
“Wait, wait, wait. You mean, you’ve been here before?”  
“Yeah. You didn’t think that powers like yours would go unnoticed, did you?” Jack winked.  
Elsa was speechless. Sure, what Jack said was true, but why hadn’t she seen him before? And knowing that somebody had actually been keeping an eye on her, suddenly made her feel warm inside.  
“Then, why haven’t I seen you before?” Elsa was also a little confused. She had a perfect memory, but she couldn’t recall even one occasion that she had caught sight of Jack.  
“Well, you have to believe in me to see me. But most people don’t even think I’m real. So, I’ve been pretty much invisible to most of you.” Jack shrugged, but Elsa could tell that this was still an uncomfortable topic for Jack, so she quickly changed the subject.  
“Does it make you uncomfortable, being in sunny weather?” Elsa was referring to Arendelle. It was May now, and everything was nice and warm and blooming.  
“No, not at all. I used to play jokes on Bunny during Easter, it was so much fun I never noticed that it wasn’t my season.”  
At the mention of “Bunny”, Jack was noticeably happier, and there was this glow on his face that made Elsa curious.  
“Bunny?”  
“Oh, sorry, I forgot. You would know him by his formal name, the Easter Bunny, Guadian of Hope.”  
“The Easter……” Yes, Elsa knew him. Of course, she’d never seen him, but she and Anna had known about him since they were just children. The Easter eggs hunt was always a day-long activity, and sometimes they would find eggs the following morning.  
“Big, tall, and strong, with an Australian accent and a really weird temper.” There was a note of resentment and confusion to the last comment, which Elsa wonder was that the real reason Jack was here?  
“A weird temper?” Since Jack brought it up, Elsa decided to dig a little deeper, see if she could find out what was Jack upset about.  
“Yeah. I just mentioned that I wanted to fly over and see how you two sisters were getting along, and he suddenly started ranting off about how I was such a useless Guardian that had no real use to the world, and that I should make better use of my powers, instead of just using them to pull pranks on others. I mean, what has my center got to do with me coming to see how you two were coming along?” Jack fumed, turning his head away to glare at the shore of Arendelle.  
Elsa blinked, and furrowed her brow. If she wasn’t much mistaken, Bunny and Jack weren’t just friends or fellow Guardians. But her suspicions would need to be confirmed before she could give Jack any suggestions.  
“Jack,” She chose her words carefully. “I don’t mean to be poking into anything, but are you two…… seeing each other?”  
Jack turned his head sharply, cheeks and ears reddening even faster. After gazing into Elsa’s eyes and, seemingly, didn’t find any disgust or disdain, slowly nodded, again looking away, but this time Elsa suspected because of embarrassment.  
“Well, in that case.” Elsa thought she knew what was the problem. “I think Bunny was just a little upset bcause for one, you mentioned two people that he didn’t even know existed. Second, Anna and I are both girls, which could be a cause of anxiousness.”  
“What?” Jack didn’t get it at first, then as Elsa arched her eyebrows, he seemed to get the point.  
“Oh……oh……” If possible, his cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red.  
Elsa smiled. Jack might have lived longer than her, been to more places, and seen more things, but due to his invisibility to people, he didn’t have much experience when it came to interacting with others.  
“Try talking to him. I’m sure he’ll get around.” Elsa leaned against the railing, taking in the view. The thought that this was her kingdom always stunned her a little, but it also comforted her.  
These people needed her. They wanted her.  
“Maybe.” Jack didn’t seem so optimistic, but Elsa could hear the hope in his voice.  
“Sometimes people do things when they’re sad, angry, or mad, that they regret later. Bunny was just a little upset, but I don’t think he meant any of that.” Of jealousy, Elsa was positive that she knew it much better than Jack. It was something that she had had to overcome when Anna and Kristoff had came to her, asking for her blessing.  
Anna was her only sister. Though getting married was not the same as never seeing her again, but Anna’s husband and children were bound to take up most of Anna’s time.  
Letting go wasn’t quite as easy as it sounded.  
“Hmm.” Jack looked thoughtful. Then he jumped onto the railing beside her.  
“I’ll stop by again in a few weeks. Thanks, Elsa.” He leaned over, and before Elsa had realized what he was about to do, he had already leaned away.  
“I’m glad that you and Anna have made up.” He smiled.  
“You can only have fun when you’re happy, you know.”  
With that, he jumped, then a strong gust of wind caught him, and he was away, laughing and shouting until Elsa could no longer hear or see him.  
Elsa touched her cheek. It still felt cold, like the first snow of winter.  
“You’re welcome.”


End file.
